sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Kirkpatrick
| birth_place = Clarion, Pennsylvania | origin = | education = Dalton High School (Ohio) | instrument = Vocals, guitar | genre = Pop | occupation = Singer, dancer, actor, voice actor | years_active = 1995–present | spouse(s) = Kids:1 | label = RCA, Jive | associated_acts = NSYNC, Nigels 11, Sureshot | website = | current_members = | past_members = }} Christopher Alan Kirkpatrick (born October 17, 1971) is an American singer, dancer, actor, and voice actor who is best known for his work as a founding member of the pop group NSYNC, in which he sang countertenor. He has provided voices for numerous kids shows, including the voice of Chip Skylark on The Fairly OddParents. He also guest starred on The Simpsons as himself, along with his fellow NSYNC bandmates, in the episode "New Kids on the Blecch". Early life and education Kirkpatrick was born in Clarion, Pennsylvania on October 17, 1971, of Irish, Scottish, Spanish, and Native American ancestry. He attended and graduated from Dalton High School (Ohio) in Dalton, Ohio. He then moved to Orlando, Florida, and attended Rollins College, while he performed at Universal Studios as a member of a Doo Wop group, The Hollywood Hi-Tones, and bussed at a local Outback Steakhouse. Career Lou Pearlman approached Kirkpatrick with an idea to start another group, and thus formed the nucleus for NSYNC. ''Gone Country 2'' In April 2008, it was announced Kirkpatrick would be a part of the second season of CMT's show Gone Country. Kirkpatrick participated in Gone Country 2 with other cast members: Sebastian Bach, Irene Cara (one episode), Mikalah Gordon, Jermaine Jackson, Lorenzo Lamas and Sean Young. The show was hosted by John Rich of the country duo Big & Rich. During the show, for which each contestant had to prepare and perform an original song, Kirkpatrick had one of the strongest songs of the competition with "That'll Get Ya By". He dedicated his performance to his mother who he said "held the family together". Kirkpatrick surprised many country fans when he stepped on stage and proved he had the writing skills and voice to be a successful country artist. The prize of having a record produced by John Rich and the promise of play from Kix Brooks on his radio show went to Sebastian Bach. However, John Rich congratulated Kirkpatrick on his past success and his future successes by telling him he had one of the best songs and he could see it going number one as a country hit. The show's last episode of season two aired on September 26, 2008. Personal life On November 2, 2013, Kirkpatrick married his long-time girlfriend, Karly Skladany, at the Loews resort hotel in Orlando, Florida. In March 2017, the couple announced that they were expecting their first child. The couple gave birth to a son on October 10, 2017. Music videos Kirkpatrick has appeared in the music videos for "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" by Good Charlotte, "2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember and "Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy featuring Demi Lovato. Discography NSYNC *''NSYNC'' (1998) *''No Strings Attached'' (2000) *''Celebrity'' (2001) References External links * Nigels 11, the official site * Jim & Lynettes Fun Time Guide * Category:1971 births Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:American male pop singers Category:American pop singers Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American male voice actors Category:Countertenors Category:Living people Category:Singers from Pennsylvania Category:NSYNC members Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People from Venango County, Pennsylvania Category:Rollins College alumni